This interagency agreement is part of NIAID's Centers of Excellence for Influenza Research and Surveillance program. The goal of the project is to investigate the role of farm yard birds in the transmission of avian influenza viruses from wild birds to domesticated livestock and poultry. Also, in collaboration with the Raptor Center at UMN, this IAA will support experiments to examine transmission and susceptibility dynamics in raptors.